yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 11: The Transfer of a Clan- The Fallen Bird...
Yule: Asami was walking home. She had been called in to see Tasanagi. She had no idea it was so he could tell her she was fired. His exact words were “I’m firing you Asami due to the lack of communication and during the Tournament I saw you running around with a cop. I was severally damaged and you weren’t even around to help me, yet you were still with said cop.” It was true but she hadn’t thought he would have been at the tournament due to what happened. Asami didn’t regret anything though. She was there to help the love of her life and Keyome was taken care of by some other woman. She sighed and then went back to her apartment. This was a rough day but Asami knew that she would be able to get over this, somehow. HyonekoHyuuga: I was busy making my rounds around the city, making sure the hospitals and clinics were running trying to ignore the signal sounds in my head. The release of hospital treatment had left no time for me to consume and the virus knew it. my eyes had already started to glow red. i was walking past an appartment complex when i knocked into a girl. "Ow.. whatch where your...." I looked at her she had been crying her cheeks were still red and she was fighting back more of them. "You ok?" though the more i thought about it the more she looked like that chick from the tournament it was..A..Asami! Though she seemed happy eough when i say her with super boy. I waited to see what she would say. Yule: Asami looked over at the woman. She looked familiar…really familiar. She was Neko! From the tournament. “Yeah if you call getting fired from your clan okay..” She sighed and then looked at this woman. She didn’t know why she asked. When she thought back to the tournament she couldn’t really remember much but she did remember about her leg. She glanced down at Neko’s leg and then back up to her. “How are you fairing? I mean…since the tournament?” Asami felt a little awkward asking these questions since this woman was of another clan…though she guessed it didn’t really matter anymore since she wasn’t part of the Kagemaru anymore. She waited for the woman’s response as she watched her face for reactions. HyonekoHyuuga : I looked down then back up to her. " I got my leg back but stressed since well i restored medical care to the city...fired from your clan?" I smiled at this, i could wrap up my work for today and put the clan on track with a replacement? too good to pass up! besides if what was said at the tournament was true she was no stranger to the medical field which was great. " Hmmm you know I might be able to fix your clan problem....but i got to know you can handle it." Yule: Asami looked up at her with a skeptical look. “You want to help me with my clan problem? How could you possibly help me with my clan problem? Don’t you have your own clan to run?” Asami put her hands on her hips and waited to listen to what this woman had to say. She was very interested in how an outsider to her life could possibly help her with her clanlessness. She was interested in it though because she didn’t like not belonging to a clan, after having been in one so long. She was stressed and wanted to know how she could fill that void in her life again. HyonekoHyuuga: I held my head abit "The thing is i might not be able to run it for much longer. So how would you like to have my clan? hell I'll throw in my company if you turn out good." I winced but held my composure. I'm sure my proposal would shock her. i doubt she'd even beleive it but it was work a try, my eyes were getting redder again. "fuck" i mumbled. "So what do you say? Prove yourself and your the Chairmen of the ChiTori clan....but if you think you can't handle it i guess I'll have to just let the clan fend for itself." I chuckled waiting to see her reaction. HyonekoHyuuga: " It might be best if we go up to your appartment." I'd follow her up to her place and sit at her kitchen table. "Well as you can see from my eyes it's the virus. It has one rule for use, you must consume living things to maintain your body and sanity. With the recent events i haven't had time to so....I might suffer the backlash of that. As far as you being fired from your last clan i couldn't give a fuck your a doctor are you not? you took the oath right? Then what else do i need to know? you know the feild and the buisness end can be helped by the other ladies of the clan. ALL OF my clan are wealthy women that own one or multiple companies world wide. they'd guide you if i told them to. As for your test...." i grabed my tablt out of my bag and pulled up my sales figures, my contracts and everything else she'd need to get the in and outs of my clan and company. I handed yule the tablet. " You have a day to look over those, see where i went wrong and effectivly impliment new procedures...you have a listing of all the contacts you need to do this. if you pull it off, it's all yours if not then my clan goes leaderless for awhile." Yule: Asami would lead her up to the apartment and then sit across from her. She listened to everything she said and then responded, “Alright I’ll get everything done. But in the mean-time why don’t I take you up to my guest bedroom. You can lay down while I work on this.” Asami wasn’t going to give her a choice so she stood up and walked over to Neko. “Let’s get you upstairs.” If Neko let her, Asami would lead her upstairs and get her comfy in the bed. “I’ll be right back.” Asami went back downstairs and made hot tea and then put a couple pain pills on the tray she was preparing. She headed up some soup that she had in her fridge and also put it on the tray. She walked back upstairs and set the tray on a table by the bed. “Here take these and eat this.” She then went back downstairs and started on the files. HyonekoHyuuga: Neko smiled and let herself be helped up to the guest room and slipped into bed. "Thank you..." I took the pills to be polite, it wasn't like i wasn't in pain but it was just these meds wouldn't do anything in my altered body. I took my time on the soup before deciding to take a nap. "If i'm going to be here all day i should get compfy" i began to dose off to help contain the virus so i could do what needed to when he time come. though the more I relaxed on the bed the more i began te realize this would be the last bed and probably the last meal I'd ever have. It was soul shattering but i knew this would come eventually. my only regret would be never finding love. Yule: Asami looked at all the files and then spotted the things that were wrong. While Asami was in college she had taken classes on these subjects. She knew pretty much how to fix all of them but there were some problems that she had to call and ask for some help. There weren’t too many mistakes on the reports but in the expenses and incomes weren’t done right. Asami created a program on the tablet that would ensure that the entire math would be correct for those doing it in the future. It could be herself. She then looked at the clan roster. She hated how it wasn’t alphabetical order. She then went to the expense reports and saw a few errors in the charges that were charged and the amounts withdrawn from the companies. She sent out notification to the lawyers through the tablet then contacted the companies who were stealing from these women. They said they would have the money back in no time. Asami smiled as her job was done. There we no more errors that she herself could find. It had only taken her three hours too. HyonekoHyuuga: Neko woke a few hours later and made her way down stairs to see suprising ly that Asami was...DONE!? theere where quick notes scattered everywhere but she saw asami just lounging now. this would be a riot to see. Her clan and company learned and modified within a few hours..yeah right... " Done already Asami? let's see what you got...what were the problems and how did you fix them, and hun i want all the detials. " I smiled at her. Yule: Asami smiled at the now awake Neko. After she asked her questions she replied. “Yeah I’m already done. There were few errors but there were errors in the expenses and incomes. There was too little money and then too much. So I simply redid the math and then made a program on your tablet to fix that if it ever happened again. Pretty much you just type in what the expenses and or incomes where and then it will fill them and do the math for you automatically. Then this wasn’t a problem but it bugged me so I put your clan roster in alphabetical order, hope you don’t mind. Then in the expense reports some companies were trying to take your clans money so I contacted the lawyers and then contacted the agencies that had taken extra money from you; those were…um…. Lab Inc. and let’s see… your medicine providers, but I got all the money back. Plus extra because they were bribing me not to sue them. I had some trouble with some stuff but I just called the people you told me I could. But yeah that’s about it.” Asami smiled at Neko and then looked for her approval. HyonekoHyuuga: Neko bursts out laughing. " Not many could have done all that in such a short time. Not bad for a recently fired yakuza eh?" I took the tablet from her and brought up the transfer papers. I signed where i needed to with a finger print. then handed the tablet to her so he could do the same. "Then it's settled...Congradulations Chairmen Yule." My eyes filled red which ment only one thing the virus was on the verge... I got up quickly and opened one of her windows that over looked a garden and jumped out and down to it. Enjoying the wipping of my hair as i fell. I landed in a crouch before recovering and standing up i walked over to a bench and sat. it was peacful for being a garden in the middle of a city. The sound of birds chirping mixed with the husle and busling sounds of the city. A soft breeze blew as the sun warmed my skin. The last thing i would do is give my winning smile as the countdown that was pounding in my head ever since i first talked to her hit zero " I'll be with you forever my beloved city, I'm sorry i hurt you." my body along with my cloths got engulfed in diamond. There Neko Takaichi would sit from this day foward completely crystalized into diamond. her body shimmering in the mid-day sun. Category:ARK 3